With the proliferation of computing devices and software programs to view, manipulate and manage information presented via a graphical user interface, there has been an increased desire to provide a user with more intuitive and realistic ways of interaction. For instance, with regard to entering commands and as well for providing feedback on the objects acted on, as the entered commands are carried out to completion. The graphical user interface objects displayed and manipulated may include such images as icons, text, menus, windows and digital photographs, for example. Touch sensitive devices have been developed to receive touch-based gestures as user input to computer systems, as implemented in touch screen or touchpad input devices.